


Dammit, Jim!

by DesertWillow



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertWillow/pseuds/DesertWillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim the Scout has the worst timing ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit, Jim!

Lavellan gasped when the bottle shattered behind her. Cullen’s self control shattered along with it. With a quick swipe of his arm, his desk was cleared and she was on it and he was on her and her shirt was now on the floor and her lips were on his.

Until the door just behind them swung open “Commander, we’re back from- Oh, Maker!”

Jim. Of course it was Jim. The man had the worse timing. Cullen leaned forward to shield the Inquisitor’s now bare chest from the view of the hapless scout. “Out!” he bellowed.

“Yes, ser!” The command wasn’t really needed. Jim was already shutting the door behind him as he fled the room.

Cullen looked down at the redhead beneath him, trying in vain to muffle her laughs. Once she met his eyes, her efforts failed and she was laughing in earnest.

“I’m glad you find this amusing.” Cullen was chuckling as well though. Her laughter was infectious.

“That poor man,” she giggled. “That’s twice he’s caught us!”

“I know. Any attempts we may have made to be discreet went out the window when the biggest gossip in the barracks walked in on us. I’m sure half of Skyhold knew I had kissed you before I even actually had!”

She leaned forward and kissed away the bemused exasperation from his face.

He leaned his forehead against hers. “You know, I have a bed up in the loft. I’m sure it’s more comfortable than a desk.”

“Mmm, I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> A silly drabble based off of those two romance scene weirdness (the one where there is a random scout watching you if you use flycam and then the one where someone got Cullen coming back from a War Table mission just as he puts you on the table) and the fandom name for that scout who interrupts the first kiss.


End file.
